


You Didn't Know?

by liv_andlet_die



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Birdflash - Freeform, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Swearing, dickwally, prompt, wally is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv_andlet_die/pseuds/liv_andlet_die
Summary: Dick and Wally have been dating for years now. Does the Team have any idea? Not a chance.





	You Didn't Know?

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt sent to me on tumblr by @cutiesatnightvale!!! A very lovely little thing that I had a lot of fun with. I'm not always great with the funny stuff but I really wanted to try my hand at some good ol' crack, so here's that.
> 
> Prompt: I’d love to see a Young Justice fic where Wally and Dick have been dating practically since they met, but they never tell the team because the whole Justice League knows and they just assume it’s obvious. But the team just think they’re very close friends! And then after they’ve been dating for years the team find out somehow and are like ??? and birdflash are like you didn’t know??? 
> 
> (Disclaimers: I am not great at writing big groups but I gave it a shot, so hopefully it reads a little more fluidly that it felt to write!!  
> Also, Dick and Wally are around 18/19 and 20/21 here. I had them 'start' dating around 16/18, any younger than that felt really weird to me.)

“Wally.”

Nothing.

“ _Wally_ …..”

Still silence.

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally!”

Artemis thinks she’s gonna lose her mind any minute now.

“Yeesss?”

_Finally_.

“I’m cold.”

“That’s a _you_ problem.”

She buries her face in her hands, letting out a quiet groan of frustration. They’re all sitting around the living area. Wally’s trying to get his homework done. Dick had finished a while ago, and now he’s bent on bugging Wally. They’ve been going at like this for hours, complaining at each other, but Dick got bored, and that’s where the real danger started.

At this point her fingers are itching to strangle them both.

Dick pokes Wally’s arm with his foot from across the couch. “Waaaaaaaally.”

Wally continues to scribble in his chemistry notebook. “Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiick.”

“I’m coooooooold.”

“Get a blanket.”

“But you’re a furnace!”

“So?”

“So, you’re warm.”

“Yes, thank you Captain Obvious.”

“Pleeeease?”

“Dude, no.”

Artemis continues polishing her arrows, trying to tune them both out. They go silent for a few minutes, and she foolishly thinks she’s lucked out.

Until Dick decides to shove his toes under Wally’s bare thigh.

“G-aah!” Wally flinches away from his best friend, curling up against the arm of the couch to get his legs away him. “Dude! You’re like ice!

“Exactly, I’m freezing!” Dick flops over sideways next to Wally’s lap, looking up at him with big blue eyes. “Save me, Kid Flash!”

“Oh my god.”

“I’m gonna die of hypothermia, only you can save the day!”

Wally sighs, leaning his head against the back of the couch. He’s silent for a moment, then turns his head to look at Dick.

Artemis knows what’s coming before he even speaks. No one can never say no to Dick Grayson when he uses the puppy-dog eyes.

“If you get a blanket, we can cuddle until I finish my homework. Deal?”

Dick grins, leaping over the back of the couch to find the linen closet.

Artemis is smirking at Wally when he looks up, feeling her gaze on him, and he cocks an eyebrow in question.

“What?”

“You’re weak.”

“Shut up, Arty.”

Dick’s jumping back over the couch, almost landing in Wally’s lap as he throws the blanket over top of them. Wally lifts his arm up and Dick tucks his head under almost immediately, humming happily as he rests his cheek against Wally’s collarbone. The speedster just sighs, bringing his knees up so he can rest his notebook against them and finish his work with his free hand.

“You gotta move the decimal over.”

“Dude.”

“What?”

“Don’t backseat- wait.” Wally squints, his eyes flickering back and forth as he re-reads his answer. “Left?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

After a few minutes of blessed silence, Artemis tucks away her last few arrows and looks up to check on the boys. Wally’s head has moved to lean his cheek against the top of Dick’s head. Dick’s eyes are closed at this point, but he smiles in contentment and worms his arm between Wally’s chest and knees, curling it around his waist. Wally just glances down at Dick, rolling his eyes affectionately, but not complaining.

Artemis leaves the room at that point, going to put her arrows away. The two of them have always been weirdly touchy, but sometimes it just gets a little to intimate for her. Especially when no one else is in the room.

She comes back about half an hour later to find them sprawled out of the couch, chemistry homework either finished or forgotten, fast asleep and tangled up together under the blanket.

M’gann takes a picture. She thinks it’s adorable.

Artemis thinks it’s the perfect blackmail.

Until they _both_ ask for a copy.

 

~~~~ 

 

**_“:Recognized – Kid Flash. B03:”_ **

“What smells like cinnamon heaven in here?”

“Snickerdoodles!”

Wally zips into the kitchen, leaning over M’gann’s shoulder with wide eyes, practically drooling at the cookie dough in her bowl.

“Jesus, Wally, put your tongue back in your mouth.”

Artemis is sitting on the edge of the island counter beside M’gann. She has one knee tucked against her chest as she flicks through images on her phone, which she glances up from to give Wally a disgusted, if slightly amused, once-over.

Wally’s glare looks more like a pout as he leans against the counter.

“I can’t help it Arty, I haven’t eaten in an hour!”

“Oh, god forbid.”

“Hey, you try having my metabolism, it’s not as easy as you might think.”

“You don’t have to be gross about it-“

“Guys, please, I’m trying to follow a recipe here.”

They at least have the decency to look sheepish as they both quietly murmur, “Sorry M’gann…”

Weekends at the Cave are usually fun. The rest of the team always like to visit M’gann and Conner on their days off, and they usually find something non-hero related to do before being called in on a briefing. After years of fighting together, they’d all realized that there was no one else they’d rather spend their free time with.

This Saturday afternoon, however, was quieter than usual. Artemis and Zatanna had spent most of the morning out on a run, while M’gann and Conner took care of some of their chores around the Cave. Now Zatanna’s working on some magic in her room while Conner reads on the couch, Wolf napping on the floor beside him. M’gann and Artemis had come into the kitchen not long ago, the blonde archer really just there to keep her friend company while she bakes. Kaldur is in Atlantis for the weekend, and all of them are missing him, but no one more than Dick at this very moment.

There was nothing more entertaining than Kaldur’s quiet commentary on Wally and Artemis’ bickering, and without his subtle sass, their arguing can be quite grating when you’ve got shit to do.

Dick had arrived at the Cave that morning with Artemis, but he’s been so bogged down with homework and casework that he hadn’t been able to join them in doing anything. He still liked being in their company though. Now he’s sitting at the opposite end of the island, and he’d been enjoying the comfortable silence, until his best friend had shown up.

“Wally!”

“Ow! Meg?!”

“Don’t eat the dough! You know I’m not afraid to use this spoon.”

“That stung…”

Wally’s cradling the back of his hand, which is sporting a growing red mark now, and M’gann is waving around her wooden spoon like a disgruntled grandma. Dick snickers under his breath, catching Artemis’ eye across the room and exchanging a grin. They all fall back into silence, Dick going back to his work. Artemis looks back down at her phone again and M’gann continues baking while Wally pouts in the corner. They enjoy the blissful peace for ten minutes, at least.

Dick should have known it wouldn’t last.

Wally leans back on the counter, resting his elbows on the edge. “Hey Megalicious?”

“Hm?”

“If you’ve got the ‘dough’, and I’m about to eat your sweet little confections, does make me your sugar baby?”

M’gann just about drops her spoon. Artemis snorts out a laugh, her foot slipping off the edge of the counter at the sudden movement.

“What?!”

“What, it’s a genuine question.”

“Wally-“

“I’m already your biggest fan.”

“What are you-“

“Pay me in sugar, I’ll do whatever you want.”

Suddenly, a pen comes flying across the island and pings off the side of Wally’s head with a soft ‘thwack!’ Wally tries to duck a second too late, his hand coming up to rub the lump starting to form as he spins around to give Dick a wide-eyed stare of disbelief.

“Ow! What the fuck, dude?”

Dick doesn’t even look up from his laptop, still typing away at his work. “Stop being an ass.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I’m just being conversational!”

“You’re being a shithead and you know it.”

Wally grins, clasping his hands behind his back and sidling around the island towards his friend in a stance that could only be described as taunting. He’s got a new target now. “Aww, looks like someone’s jealous…”

“Sure.”

“You don’t have to be jealous, pumpkin, you know you’re my fulltime sugar-daddy.”

“You’re gross.”

“You’re a jealous baby.”

Dick rolls his eyes. “Real mature, Kid Mouth.”

Wally waggles his eyebrows, his tongue sticking out between his teeth. “Why you talkin’ about my mouth, Dickie? Been thinkin’ about it?”

“Oh yeah, been trying to figure out a way to keep it _quiet_.”

“But you already know how to do that.”

“I wish.”

Wally rests his elbows on the counter top chin in his hands as he leans into Dick’s space. “C’mon babe, you know all you have to do is ask.”

Dick cocks an eyebrow, still refusing to look up at his annoying best friend. “For you to shut up?”

“For me to use my mouth.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“You love it.”

M’gann and Artemis are watching the conversation like a game of ping-pong, their eyes flicking back and forth between the two boys in wide eyed anticipation. They know their friends well enough that this is not going to have a happy ending. For Wally, at least.

“M’gann can you spare some of that dough so I can shove it in his face?”

“Nope.”

“Shit.”

Wally grins, standing up straight to stand next to Dick, leaning in close to his ear.

“Just admit you like my mouth.”

“Go choke, Wally.”

“Gimme somethin’ to choke on, _Dick_.”

Artemis almost falls of the island in shock. M’gann freezes, and Conner is sitting up on the couch to stare at them. Wally’s just watching Dick, his lips clamped together tightly to keep from laughing.

The tick-tacking of fingers on keys stops. Dick stares at his screen for about two more seconds before lifting his gaze to meet Wally’s.

If looks could kill.

“Wallace.”

“Oh, he’s breaking out the full name now– no no, waitwaitwait, don’t-!”

The three other heroes in the room know that, even with superspeed, Wally has no way of escaping Dick’s wrath.

**_“:Recognized – Rocket. B09:”_ **

Raquel manages to step aside just in time as Wally races out of the room, watching as Dick manages to leap onto his shoulders and grab him in a headlock as they stumble out the door. The four of them can hear Wally’s shrieks of terror from halfway across the mountain.

They all sit in a moment of silence for their fallen comrade.

Raquel turns to raise an eyebrow at her friends. “What did I miss?”

Artemis shrugs, opening the fridge to pull out a can of soda. “Wally called Dick his sugar-daddy and told him to put his dick in his mouth.”

“Oh.”

“Yup.”

Conner’s already gone back to reading. Raquel wanders over to slide into a barstool across from the other girls.

“They’re really weird best friends.”

“Yeah.”

“So, snickerdoodles?”

 

~~~~ 

 

“Do you think he’s finally gonna ask her out?”

“Artemis!”

“What? They’ve been dancing around this forever, it’s about time.”

Robin and Zatanna sit together on the couch, chatting and giggling every once and a while as they huddle around Dick’s laptop. M’gann and Artemis are watching from across the lounge, whispering to themselves about the two. They’d been sitting there when the two girls had come in and had barely looked up from the computer since saying hello.

“They’d be a good couple. She’s a match for his sass.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“Still, I don’t know why he hasn’t asked her yet, he’s not exactly shy.”

“He’s not Wally either.”

“Thank god for that.”

M’gann giggles at that despite herself, shaking her head. “Wally’s not _that_ bad.”

As if on cue, the mentioned speedster zips into the room. He appears behind Dick and Zee, leaning over the back of the couch between their heads and chatting loudly about whatever it is they’re looking at.

Artemis’ eyes almost bug out of her head, and M’gann has to cup her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing.

“Are. You. Kidding. Me?”

M’gann starts giggling again, laying a comforting hand on Artemis’ shoulders. “Maybe it’s just not meant to be?”

“‘Not meant to be’, my ass!” She whisper-yells, trying to glare holes in the side of Wally’s head, trying to see if he’ll get the message.

Wally moves to sit on the back edge of the couch, and Dick turns in his spot to lean his head against his friend’s thigh, still chatting with Zatanna. Wally smiles and cards his fingers through Dick’s hair, starting to play with the dark strands.

“I’m gonna kill him.”

“Artemis-”

“Nope, he’s dead.”

Before Wally can react, Artemis has him by the ear and is dragging him out of the room.

“Ow-! Fuck, Arty! What are you doi-?”

“What am _I_ doing?” She snaps, whirling around to face him once they’d come into the kitchen.

“Yeah, that’s what I was asking.”

Dick, Zatanna, and M’gann are glancing between themselves and the two bickering teenagers in the kitchen. Artemis can just barely keep her voice down.

“I’m rescuing my friends from your _cockblocking_!”

Wally blinks, staring at her like she’d just started speaking Martian. “What?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“Uh-“

“You do it on purpose, I know you do.”

“Wait- are you?” Wally shakes his head in astonishment. “Are you accusing me of cockblocking my boyfriend?”

“No, I’m accusing you of co- wait.” Artemis pauses, her hands raising between them in disbelief. “What did you just say?”

“I said, are you accusing me of cockblocking my boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?”

Dick is wandering into the kitchen now, probably figuring he needs to diffuse whatever situation this is. “Uh, everything okay guys?”

“ _Boyfriend_?!”

Wally turns to his friend – his _boyfriend_ – and gestures towards Artemis. “Uh, I think somebody here didn’t realize we were dating.”

Dick frowns, looking at Artemis in confusion. “Really?”

“What- what you even _mean_?” Her voice is getting shrill now, and M’gann and Zee have come into the kitchen as well.

Dick walks over to stand next to Wally, who throws an arm around his shoulders. “Uh. We’re together. We have been for while, how did you not know that?”

M’gann floats over, her expression similar to Artemis’, if a little less dramatic. “Wait, you are?”

They both turn to her too, the same look of incredulity on their faces. “Yeah?”

“Since when?”

“Since…” They look at each other, seeming to do some mental math. “Two years ago?”

“I don’t even- _two_ yea- wait-” Artemis looks like her brain has stopped working, but then she whirls on Wally with a wild look in her eyes. “But the flirting!”

He cocks an eyebrow. “Yeah…?”

“You flirt with everyone.”

“So?”

“So- So? You’re taken! Why are you flirting?”

Dick laughs, curling his own arm around Wally’s waist. “He’s always been a flirt, it’s doesn’t mean anything.”

Wally grins. “Yeah. Besides, Dick knows he’s the only one I’ll ever be serious about.”

“You big sap.”

“ _Your_ big sap.”

Artemis is rubbing at her temples. At that point, Conner, Kaldur and Raquel come into the lounge.

Zatanna is looking between all of them in utter confusion. “Wait, so, did none of you know they were dating?”

Artemis spins around, staring at her best friend in shock. “You _knew_?”

“Of course I did.”

“Why did you never tell me?”

“I thought you knew!”

“How did _you_ know?”

Zee looks at Artemis in a mixture of pity and bewilderment. “Um. It’s kind of obvious.”

Artemis throws her hands in the air. “Obviously it wasn’t!”

“I’m sorry!”

The three newcomers to the scene are staring at all of them now too, and everyone is looking around like they don’t know each other anymore.

Conner’s the one to finally speak up. “Um… What’s going on…?”

M’gann turns to him, “Did you know Dick and Wally were dating?”

“Uh. No?” He frowns, turning to Kaldur and Raquel. “Did you guys?”

Raquel shakes her head. “No, but I guess it makes sense.”

Kaldur doesn’t answer.

Artemis stares him down, her arms moving to fold across her chest. “Kaldur.”

“Yes?”

“Did you know?”

“I… may have had my suspicions.”

She throws her hands in the air a second time, then sinks them into her hair in frustration. “Why did nobody tell me this?”

“I wasn’t sure, and I did not think it was my place.”

“Kaldur!”

“If they had wanted to share that, they would have. I simply made my assumptions and kept my mouth shut.”

“God why does nobody in this cave know how to gossip?”

Dick and Wally look at each other, and then their friends, snickering to themselves.

“Guys,” Dick starts, waving a little to catch their attention. “We just thought you all knew. The whole league figured it out when we first starting dating, we just figured it was obvious.”

Wally nods. “Yeah, we weren’t, like, keeping it from you or anything. We just though you noticed it.”

“I mean,” Dick smirks, slipping his hand into Wally’s back pocket. “We don’t exactly hide it.”

Artemis looks between them for a solid minute.

“I hate you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna send me prompts, or just yell at me about batfam/birdflash/dc in general, hit me up at notstars-doors.tumblr.com !!! :D


End file.
